


*~LOVESESSED~*

by STAILS565



Series: SONG DRABBLES [5]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SONG BY: DIE/MAY: Maka is injured after a battle with a Kishin; she is sent to the hospital put on life support; the white haired weapon is devastated will his Meister survive or will she die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	*~LOVESESSED~*

**Author's Note:**

> NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED

LONELINESS COMES  
HAND IN HAND WITH IMPATIENCE  
A CRAVING SO STRONG  
YOU’RE FEEDING THE VOIDS

Soul was walking down the streets, with hands in his pockets, sad expression on his face raining soaking his clothes. His meister was on the hospital after the battle; he couldn’t say he loves her.   
‘’I hope she survives,’’ Soul thought to himself.

WITH A PICTURE OF LOVE  
THAT YOU STORED FROM THE MOMENTS APART  
AGONY’S BEATING ALONG WITH YOUR HEART  
LOVESESSED DARLING

Stein was seeing Maka’s condition back at the hospital, the woman was wounded severally abot to die. Her weapon was worried sick he blamed himself about the battle.   
Stein said to himself,’’ Maka please, just hold on; don’t die on me on us,’’   
And send to work.

TEAR DOWN WALLS OF ETERNITY  
FLYING HIGH, DROWN WITH ME  
SPREAD YOUR WINGS THROUGH FANTASY  
SUNRISE FALLING  
FACE TO FACE WITH INSANITY

Flashes of the battle with the kishin pass by the white haired weapon’s mind the voices and how his meister got injured and tears fall looked at the sky.   
,’’maka, please be okay I love you maka,’’ the weapon said, wind passing by.

I’M NOT THE ONE THAT YOU SEEK  
YOU ARE LOVESESSED, CAN’T YOU SEE?  
LOSING YOUR BREATH  
A STORM OF EMOTION  
RAGING IN YOUR CHEST

Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz,Patty and Kid walk pass by to find a place to eat. The ninja saw Soul appear ad saw the eyes that shows his emotions raging inside.   
,’’Blackstar…his weapon ask seeing her meister walk to soul  
Blackstar replied,’’ don’t worry Tsubaki, you,kid and the others go I and soul will catch up.   
The female weapon nodded ad left.

CRY OUT WITH THE RAVENS  
YOUR MOMENT WILL COME  
PLASTIC FLOWERS WON’T BLOOM.  
SO TELL ME, HOW BRIGHT CAN WE SHINE WHEN COMPARED TO THE STARS.  
LOVESESSED DARLING

Blackstar ad soul were talking about things that have in mind and the subject of maka’s health came up during the conversation.

TEAR DOWN WALLS OF ETERNITY  
FLYING HIGH, DROWN WITH ME  
SPREAD YOUR WINGS THROUGH FANTASY  
SUNRISE FALLING  
FACE TO FACE WITH INSANITY  
I’M NOT THAT YOU SEEK

,’’ I don’t know Star, I don’t want to lose the one I love; I didn’t want to,’’Soul said looking down.   
Blackstar sigh,’’ soul she will not be lost,’’  
,’’ how do you know?,” Soul ask his friend while looking at him  
BlackStar replied,” she will pull through we all know her; especially you she would not let us down,”  
Soul agreed,” yeah, she will but we might never know if she will or will not,”  
,” true,” The blue haired man replied to his friend

YOU ARE LOVESESSED, CAN’T YOU SEE?  
LOVESESSED DARLING  
SO OBSESSED WITH FANTASY  
BUT I’M NOT THE ONE THAT YOU SEEK  
YOU’RE LOVESESSED  
LOVESESSED DARLING

Soul visited Maka at the hospital he found Stein and Marie at the room.   
,” is Maka okay?,” the white haired man ask them  
Marie replied,” she’s fine Soul,”  
,” she is , she is just resting the fight took a lot out of her for a minute there we thought we would’ve lost her,” Stein said looking at zMaka,” but thankfully she pulled through ad she’s fine,” turing the gaze back to Soul.  
The white haired weapon answered,” thank you I will stay with her when she wakes,”  
Both adults nodded 

TEAR DOWN WALLS OF ETERNITY  
FLYING HIGH, DROWN WITH ME  
SPREAD YOUR WINGS THROUGH FANTASY

,” Maka, you are my life, my whole world, my everything; I can’t lose you. if you die I die too,”   
\- Soul 

SUNRISE FALLING  
FACE TO FACE WITH INSANITY  
I’M NOT THE ONE THAT YOU SEEK  
YOU ARE LOVESESSED, CAN’T YOU SEE?

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS ARE HONORED ^_^


End file.
